


13

by Merlahanceval



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Longing, Love to hate to just yearning because they suck at communication, Mild Sexual Content, Modern AU btw, Painful What could have beens, Relationship fights, What else to tag?, Yearning, but easy is never just easy ykno, that's it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlahanceval/pseuds/Merlahanceval
Summary: They feel alive. Untouchable. Together they flew higher and higher.But, of course, in every rise there's a fall. And they crashed.They can't remember when's the last time it felt right.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 17





	13

They don't know where it all went wrong.

It used to feel amazing. Every look, every touch sends blood rushing through their veins. They're wild, bodies tangled every night. Kisses are such a high.  
Neither wants to let go.

They don't have to wonder. Their perfect for each other. In each other's eyes they see their luck.  
They feel alive. Untouchable. Together they flew higher and higher.

But, of course, in every rise there's a fall. And they crashed. They can't remember when's the last time it felt right.

Studies? Work? No, it's never a problem before. Is it just them? He loves her tolerance and heart. She loves his mind and gentle soul. They had it all so what went wrong?

All of a sudden there's no time. They overthink and they wonder about what they know all along. Their worlds simply don't revolve in each other anymore. It's so simple that it doesn't make it easy at all.

The flaws they overlooked rose from the back of their mind forward. Their fire of love became of anger. Their blood rushes with frustration in each other. Everyday is almost unbearable. You'd think they perfected it after so long. Still, here there's no space for understanding and conversation.

So they drowned themselves in work. Do everything to avoid a conversation. Avoid each other. They've become the people they ran away from. She became her emotionally unavailable mother and he became his angry father.That's what happens to a lit candle that's not tend to...It starts a big fire.

So when they try to talk, it ends in shouts. He'd get a slap and she's pushed aside. They wait for the other to get up, leave, and slam the door. That's how they know the days end. They're sick of hating so they compromise. One leaves. It's his house, so she does.

They don't miss. They tell themselves that. But they chase. They can't find the feeling on any other. Days, weeks, and moths passed, still no stranger did better. So even if it hurts. Even if its bad for the heart and irrational to the mind. They find the fix in each other.

They played with fire and decided to burn. It's a high that scares. A depth that frightens. They know they'd sink and they rode the currents anyway.

It's maddening, in a whole different way. It's clear they can't let go. It's clearer that neither wants to. They'd take what they can get. So they did.

She grabbed his collar for a burning kiss. He pushed her back to the wall. No screams this time. Just pleads and whimpers.  
Her kisses are like a kick in the teeth. His bloody bottom lip never tasted so sweet. This time her heart that he used to love is nowhere to be found. This woman in his arms right now is unforgiving.His touches are a brand. His strong arms around her waist and she's breathless. From there she's easy to please. The gentle man she knew isn't here and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She scratches his back. It stings so good, he'd ask for it again. It felt deeper, he knew it bled. It only a cut but he's willing to receive a stab if she wills it.He pounds onto her, his hot hand on her neck. Like a predator taking hold of his prey, and she lets him. She pleas and he pounds harder, his grip tighter. She's wholly devoured. She'd gladly be taken over again.

There's something about their love that makes them want to kill it.

They fought, now the come undone. Their breathes heaved, their hearts pounded. Satisfied, they stared at the ceiling blinking away the haze. For the first time in months, they're euphoric. Feeling light beside each other as they shared a cigarette.

Eventually, she dresses up and leaves. It doesn't sit well with her to leave. But as she walks out the door, she wills herself not to look back. If she did,.. if she knocks, will he open the door? Running away now is better than what will be the answer to that question. So she ran.  
The cigarette he's done with, he turns away as she leaves. He beats himself up. He can't even look at her as he sees her to the door. He got up but stopped himself. If he opens the door to see her, he knows he'll call back and he doesn't want to find out what she'll answer to that. So he didn't.

Now they hold back. Tons of words held at their throats. Passion only heard on the sounds they'd make and how they'd say each others names. Frustration at how they'd yearn when the other is out of reach. He kept thinking maybe he didn't really deserve her. She kept thinking maybe she's not strong enough so she let him go.

The love, passion, words said, and even frustrations, in the past they gave it all. They had it all, now its out of touch. Now they know they can't have it. Still they want it so bad.

For all that's in their heads, they forgot to pay attention to each other. Makes them wonder, was luck at their side at all?

They don't talk, so they assume. They didn't know, so they blame. So there, they lost the balance. Their both in the dark. Its not something they'll get back. If they could just go back. It's either they'd make a wound re-open or scratch an itching scar. They want to get out of this place so bad they lock themselves up.

\--------

_After the final steps of stairs, They're on the rooftop of the building where they first met. Now its their sanctuary._

_Mal reached for his hand as she closed her eyes to feel the wind on her face._

_Diaval held tighter, looking at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world. Atleast to him she is anyway. He still can't quite grasp how'd he got so lucky._

_"Mal," he spoke softly, so as not the break the moment._

_"Hm?" she answered, eyes still closed._

_"Will you get tired of me?" Diaval asked, with a bit of determination, as if readying himself for the worst._

_Mal opened her eyes at that, "No." she said facing him, looking into his eyes, her hands on his face. Those kind eyes, pulling her in. "I'll love you always."_

_Diaval smiled, "Alright, you can't take that back now!"_

_Mal puts her hands down at the jest, making Diaval laugh._

_He held her hands again, kissing her knuckles. Closing their distance, Diaval said, "Though seriously, I'm yours. Never run away, will you?" his face solemn._

_"Run from you? From this? Never." She answered. She puts her hands on his chest to feel his heart beat and her face turns defiant, "Now look at me, and tell me how you love me."_

_He looked at her, though didn't tell the way she expected. He always communicated better with a kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> The title (and some of the lines in the story) is inspired by "13", a song by Nothing But Thieves. Check the song out, its awesome. The band as well, their very cool.


End file.
